Snowmen
by EleKat
Summary: After the loss of her mother, Elsa lived in the shelter of Malfoy Manor. With only having contact with few people she never knew of the magical world outside. Now, going to Hogwarts had become her new adventure. With her friends, James Potter and Alice Longbottom she endure's Hogwarts schooling as well as learn about her fathers past.
1. The trio is formed

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters JK Rowling has created!**

**I would like to thank my Beta Reader JoMiSm for being amazing!**

**Year 1**

Elsa Malfoy stood at platform 9 ¾ with her grandmother, waiting for the train. Elsa looked around anxiously. She had no friends; she never usually left her home.

"What if nobody likes me?" Elsa asked as she looked up. Narcissa looked down at the small blonde girl and remembered when she feared rejection by her peers too.

Narcissa didn't hesitate in the slightest. "They will love you." Narcissa said as she bent down in front of the little girl and straightened out her black pea coat.

Elsa nodded silently and pulled her long blonde braid over her shoulder.

"Now, you get a move on so you don't miss the train." Narcissa said. Elsa nodded again.

"Love you." She said quietly. She didn't get an answer, but she hadn't expected one anyway. Her family wasn't the kind to say words of affection. She climbed onto the train without looking back and walked down the hall until she came to an empty compartment. She sat down and undid her coat to reveal her purple dress, then she sighed and started to pull out a book. She was startled when a black haired boy knocked on the glass.

"Mind if I sit? There is no empty compartments." He asked.

"Go ahead." Elsa said as the boy sat down across from her. His hair was untidy and his eyes were bright brown.

"What's your name?" she asked him curiously.

"James Potter. I think I recognize you…" he trailed off, expecting her to finish the sentence.

"My name is Elsa Malfoy." Elsa said.

"You're Draco Malfoy's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes." Elsa said, remembering how her grandfather had said that some people may not like her because of who her parents are.

"Our dads hated each other. I think they still aren't friends." James said.

"Please don't hate me." Elsa begged. All of the sudden James' eyes went from curious to confused.

"Why would I hate you?" James asked.

"Well, our dads aren't friends, and my mother said that sometimes, when adults hate certain people, their children do too." Elsa explained.

"Well, I think you're cool, so there is nothing to worry about." James said with a reassuring smile. Elsa smiled back and they both sat back in their seats as the train started out of the station.

A few moments later, someone arrived at their door. "Something from the trolley, dears?" the trolley lady asked sweetly.

"I'll take two of everything." James said as he gave her the money. He and Elsa brought everything into their compartment.

"You must be mental thinking that you can eat all of this on one trip!" She said as she stared around at all the food with wide, ice blue eyes.

"Well, maybe both of us can?" James said. Elsa shrugged and took one of the licorice whips and bit off the end of it. "So, what house do you want to be in?" James asked conversationally.

"Well, I don't really care which house." Elsa said with a shrug.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." James confided. Just then, the door to the compartment opened and a dirty-blonde haired girl walked in. She was slightly chubby and looked around nervously.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course not, sit down." Elsa said with a smile as she moved some of the candy out of the way. "I'm Elsa."

"Alice." The girl said.

"James Potter." James said as he nodded at her.

"My dad works at Hogwarts." Alice said.

"Really?" Elsa said as she looked at Alice curiously. She had never heard of someone's parents working there before...

"Yeah, he is the herbology teacher." She explained.

"My father works with the ministry." James said as he tried to put his arm on top of the seat like a cool kid... but he failed because he was too short.

"Mine does too." Elsa said as she mocked him for a second until she almost fell off of the seat, then she sat back up like normal. "Anyways… how long is this train ride?"

"A few hours." Alice said as she looked out the window. Elsa nodded and pulled out a book and placed it on her lap.

"So, Elsa, what do you do at home for fun?" James asked. Elsa looked up from her book.

"Nothing." James looked as though he wanted more elaboration. "I usually sit in my room. I also play piano, so I get lessons... well, used to get lessons." Elsa explained as she pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I play with my iPad!" Alice said happily.

"i...Pad?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Her parents don't let her have muggle things." James explained to Alice. Alice nodded.

"Its electronic." Alice said in simple terms. Elsa nodded and looked down at her hands awkwardly. She didn't have muggle things, and as James and Alice talked about them, she realized that maybe she had been sheltered more than she'd thought at the manor.

**Please review!**


	2. Sorting

**A/N: Thank you to Princesschloe72 for following and for JoMiSm for beta reading! **

**I do not own anyone from Harry Potter, I ownly own Elsa and all the new people except Bay and Alice, those two belong to my friend!**

Getting off of the train, Elsa, James and Alice looked around in awe. The place they were in was like a village. It was so pretty in the dark with all of the light around them and the stars in the sky twinkling...

"First years, over here!" A voice rang through all the students. The three eleven year olds looked over and saw a tall man, a giant.

"Hi, Hagrid!" James said as he walked over.

"Well, Hello, James." The giant, Hagrid, said with a smile. When all the first years were there, they all walked onto the boats.

"Boats?" Elsa said in confusion. James and Alice both nodded; they both knew what was going on. Elsa felt left out; while her father was magic, he never told her anything. She hardly saw him.

"Come on." James said as he took her hand and helped her into the boat. Alice climbed in by herself after them and as soon as everyone was on, they were off!

"It's pretty!" Elsa said as she looked around.

"This is so cool!" Alice said at the same time as Elsa. The two wondered if everywhere at Hogwarts was as pretty as this. Elsa flicked her hair off of her shoulder as stared around with wide eyes.

"I can't believe your dad never told you about this." She heard James saying. She didn't react; she was too into the view. Everything was so pretty.

They sat in silence as they turned a corner and Hogwarts came into view.

"It's like a castle." Elsa and Alice said in awe.

"It is a castle." James said with a roll of his eyes. The two girls didn't react as the boats finally came to shore and everyone got off them, starting to the school. All the students followed Hagrid quietly into the school and, soon enough, he stopped and a teacher came to get them.

"Hello, I am Professor Wood. You soon will be entering the great hall, in which you will sorted to the house which best suits you. Remember, no one house is better than the other and you all are equals." He said before leading us through the doors. All the first years looked around.

There were four long tables in which everyone was sitting at. Above them were the house colours of that showed which house was at which table.

"All I know is that Slytherin is Green and Silver." Elsa whispered to James.

"The red and gold is Gryffindor, Yellow and Black is Hufflepuff, and Blue and Bronze is Ravenclaw." James explained quietly.

"My dad is up there!" Alice said happily. Elsa smiled as she saw Professor Longbottom. She had seen his picture in the Daily Profit before. She looked around the hall and noticed the students were all talking and not paying much attention to them. That was, until the lady at the front of the room cleared her throat.

The Sorting Hat sang its song; it was nothing special, just a brief history of how it became a talking hat with a few references thrown in about the four houses of Hogwarts. When it was over, the lady at the front of the room spoke. "When your name is called you will come and sit on the stool." She said. "Anna Harvy"

The girl, Anna, walked up and sat down on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled, startling the three friends.

"It's very loud!" James said. Elsa nodded.

"James Potter!" James waved goodbye to his friends and went up and sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled before even hitting his head.

"Bay Scamander!" the hat called. A blonde boy walked up there and sat down on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. The Slytherin house cheered as the boy went over.

"Everyone in Slytherin turns evil." Alice whispered to Elsa. Elsa didn't respond.

"Alice Longbottom!" Elsa whispered things of luck as Alice walked up to the front. She sat down on the stool with a happy smile on her face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called. Alice ran over to the Hufflepuff table and Elsa clapped for her. She felt alone standing there by herself. Of course, she knew she wasn't technically by herself since there were lots of other students around, but her friends were gone.

She looked over and saw someone staring at her neck, and realized her necklace was out. The one that used to be her mothers. She quickly tucked it back into her shirt. The cool metal against her chest was shocking, but she quickly got used to it.

"Elsa Malfoy!" The place went quiet. Elsa knew not everyone would like her because of her family, even if she had no clue why.

She walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

_Look what we have here, another Malfoy..._ the hat spoke to her, though only in her head. Elsa didn't like the feeling. _You don't seem to be like the rest of your family though. You don't seem to be very sly or cunning… and you aren't very smart either._ Elsa felt put out by the hat. It was very rude.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled. Elsa got up and walked over to sit beside Alice.

"Congratulations!" Alice said as she hugged her blonde friend happily. Elsa smiled and looked over at the Gryffindor table. James was sitting with a red head. He looked over and smiled at Elsa slightly.

"Will we be able to still be friends with James?" Elsa asked.

"Of course!" Alice said with a large smile.


	3. Dorms and Class

**a/n: I don't own harry potter. Thank you JoMiSm for being my amazing beta reader!**

Hufflepuff was the house that Professor Longbottom, Alice's dad, was the head of. So, after telling them all the rules and dismissing them, Alice pulled Elsa over to him.

"Dad!" he gave her a look. "Professor," She corrected automatically. "This is my friend Elsa!" she said happily.

"Hello, Elsa." He said.

"Hello, sir." Elsa said politely.

"Off to bed, girls." The professor said before walking out. Alice and Elsa ran up the stairs and into their dorms. They shared it with three other girls they had never talked to before.

The first was named Candace. She said that a year before she had moved to Britain; she was from Canada.

"I'm a muggleborn." She explained to the four others girls.

The second was Alicia. She was a dark haired half-blood who explained that her parents fought in the war against Voldemort. Well, she said her father was on Voldemorts side. He got her mom pregnant then left her. She had never met him.

Lastly there was Joanne, but she had told the girls to call her Jo. She and Alice had grown up together as best friends. Her dad was Professor Wood. She wanted to be on the quidditch team.

"So, where are you from, Elsa?" Candace asked the blonde. The all looked over at Elsa.

"Umm… I am from Wiltshire." Elsa said. "I live with my dad." She added.

"Who is your dad?" Jo asked her.

"Draco Malfoy…" Elsa mumbled. All of them stared at her and she nodded. It was silent for a bit and Elsa was sure everyone was going to hate her now.

"Who is Draco Malfoy?" Candace asked in confusion.

"He used to work with Voldemort." Alicia explained. "You're not like him, right?" Elsa shook her head. Wisps of her blonde hair that had fallen out of the pony tail she had placed her head in early flew around her face.

"I hardly know him. He was either at work or locked away." Elsa explained as she put away some of her things in her bedside table drawer.

The next morning came quickly and Elsa and Alice quickly got ready before bounding down the stairs and meeting James outside of the great hall.

All three of them were wearing their uniforms. Elsa and Alice were wearing the skirts and their yellow and black ties while James was wearing pants and his red and gold tie.

"How was your first night?" he asks.

"Fine." Elsa says. Alice nods with a smile. They all split and go to their tables. Elsa looked over at the Slytherin table to see her older brother, Scorpius, staring at her. They had never gotten along, so she tried to avoid him.

"So, which classes are you excited for?" Alice asked as they sat down.

"I'm not sure." Elsa said. "Charms?" she said. Alice nodded with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to Herbology; my dad is the teacher." Almost as an afterthought, she added "Also Potions. It looks fun!" Alice smiled brightly. Elsa nodded. Soon enough, their schedules were handed out and the two compared them.

"We have every class together!" She said with a huge smile.

"Yay!" Elsa said with a smile.

When breakfast was over, the two went to their first class, Transfiguration. They walked in and found their seats in the middle of the classroom. Elsa didn't want to be in the front and Alice didn't want to be in the back.

"You will write these notes down." Professor Wood said from the front before walking down the isle and sitting on a seat in the back of the classroom. Only a moment later, James and another boy named John who had also been sorted into Gryffindor ran in.

"Thank Merlin we aren't late." John said.

"Please, I am usually late for everything." James said with a laugh.

"Get writing, boys!" Professor Wood said from the back. The boys jumped and looked to see their teacher sitting there with a smug look on his face. Elsa giggled a bit as James sat down on the other side of her and John went to go with his twin, who was Jo.

"It's like he is magic." James muttered.

"Well, maybe it is because he is?" Elsa said as she wrote the information on her parchment. James didn't respond but Alice giggled as she continued to write.

By the end of class James had given up writing, Alice was copying Elsa's notes and Elsa had everything written down in neat printing. When the bell rang they were allowed out of the class and it was time for their next class.

"What do you both have?" James asked.

"Herbology." Alice said with a smile.

"I have Potions." James said with a frown. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Elsa was confused, though. Why wasn't James happy with Potions?


	4. Herbology

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta JoMiSm!**

"Welcome to Herbology, where you will learn about the natural world." Professor Longbottom said. Alice paid lots of attention to her father as he spoke and Elsa looked around. She didn't like dirt. She never had.

Being a Malfoy had lots of rules, and one of them was not to touch dirt. In this class she had to touch dirt.

"… any questions?" This caught Elsa's attention and she put her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy?" he asked.

"Are there worms in the dirt?" Elsa asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, but don't worry; you get to wear gloves." The Professor said with a chuckle. Elsa nodded with distaste and she looked at the dirt.

"You don't like dirt?" Alice asked quietly.

"Not really." Elsa whispered back as she wished she had placed her hair up. Alice nodded and soon enough, the bell rang. The girls were the last to leave much to the annoyance of Elsa. She wanted out of the greenhouse.

"That was awesome!" Alice said with a smile.

"Maybe one day you'll teach Herbology." The professor said to her. Elsa stood quietly near the door away from the dirt. She didn't like it. It was all brown and… dirty.

"I'll see you later!" Alice called over her shoulder as she walked out the door with Elsa, who was brushing down her robes. "Don't worry Elsa! You aren't dirty." Alice giggled as they walked back inside the Castle.

"Dirt is not my friend." Elsa said as continued to wipe her hands on her robes. Soon James joined them in walking.

"I don't know if I am going to like potions." James explained.

"Why?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Well, we have another new teacher this year…" James trailed off.

"Another? Where do the others go?" she asked.

"They all quit." Alice chimed in as they walked into the great hall.

Lunch was a huge feast. You could take whatever you wanted. Elsa watched what everyone was taking and took little bits of everything. She wasn't that hungry so she ate about half of what was on her plate. Nobody noticed, though, as she and Alice left the room with James.

Having only those three classes, the trio went up to the library to start on homework.

"So, why do the teachers of Potions class keep changing?" Elsa asked.

"Well, since Severus Snape, none of them can keep the job. They always swear there is someone watching them." James explained as they sat at a table in the library. Their table was at the back and away from everyone.

"Like a ghost?" Elsa asked in confusion. Alice nodded. For once she wasn't smiling and her face was solemn.

"Dad says that sometimes he can feel it too." She explained. Elsa nodded.

"Well, I hope there isn't one." Elsa said before pulling out her book and starting on her work.


	5. Morning

**a/n: Thank you to my amazing beta JoMiSm for editing this!**

_"I'm so sorry for your loss." The words ring through Elsa's head. The six year old knew that her mother was gone, but it was a horrible feeling. For a year she has been gone, and the manner felt empty, cold._

_For the six year old it was scary, the fact that she didn't have a friend anymore. Her mother was her best friend and it had been a year since she had last seen her._

_She walked over to her fathers study and knocked on the door._

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said as she knocked. No answer was heard. "I never see you anymore."_

_"Go away, Elsa."_

A month later, Elsa woke up feeling as though she had been frozen with ice. Her dream rang through her head. She looked over at the clock sitting on her night stand. It was a little past midnight. She looked down at her arms and saw that goose bumps stood out on her stark white skin. She curled up in a little ball on her side with the blankets pulled over her head.

She counted the days in her head and realized that it was the day that her mother had died. This was the day her father _never _came out. He would stay in his office and she would go to her grandparents. Her grandmother would try distract her and take her shopping. Elsa had never spent this day with her father.

She decided that she might as well write a letter to her father; she always did on this day. They lived together, but the only way that she could try and communicate with him was through her letters. He never responded.

_Dear Father,_

_How are you today? Do you miss her? I assume so; you always do. I do, too._

_I got sorted into Hufflepuff. Are you proud? I hope you are; I know everyone in the family was Slytherin, but I guess that I'm not._

_I have two best friends! And three other...well, four other friends! My best friends are Alice Longbottom, she is the daughter of Professor Longbottom, and James Potter. They're amazing._

_How come you never told me about Hogwarts? It is so cool! Of course, you haven't really told me about much._

_I haven't talked to Scorpius much. He is in Slytherin. He glares at me whenever he sees me. Should I embarrass him? I think that I should._

_You should respond. Now, wouldn't that be awesome?_

_By the way, can we get a TV? Alice told me about them, they sound awesome!_

_Love Always,_

_Elsa._

Elsa looked over at the clock and saw that it was only a little after one. She felt like it had been a day. She was exhausted. She decided to close her eyes, and next thing she knew her bed was getting jumped on by Alice.

"It's Saturday! Do you know what that means?" she asked.

"Sleep?" Elsa asked as she pulled the blankets up further only for Alice to pull them down again.

"No, silly! We have had homework every day so far. This is the first weekend off! Lets go find James and explore." So with that, Alice got Elsa dressed and dragged the sleepy, messy haired girl to the great hall. Elsa sighed as she and Alice sat down at the Gryffindor table with James.

"What's with Elsa?" he asked.

"She is a sleepy bum." Alice said good-naturedly. Elsa rolled her eyes and took a sip of her pumpkin juice and took some buttered toast.

"What shall we do today?" James asked as they ate.

"Explore." Alice said before taking a big bite of a bagel. James nodded and soon Elsa was awake.

"You look like a mess, sister." Scorpius said as he looked over at her. Elsa turned around and stared at him.

"You look stupid." she said to him. Alice and James glanced at each other. Elsa had never mentioned having a brother.

"You know, father wouldn't be happy to hear that you are not in Slytherin." Scorpius said as he looked down his nose at her.

"Well, you will find out if he is mad or not. I sent him a letter last night." Elsa said proudly as she looked up at her brother.

"Bad idea, sister. He will be angry." Scorpius said with a smirk before walking away to the Slytherin table.

"Who's he?" Alice asked.

"My older brother." Elsa said as she finished her toast. "I am going to go brush my hair. I will meet you both outside." She stated before running out of the great hall. She slowed down her pace, but when she went to look behind herself to make sure her brother wasn't following her, she ran into someone.

"I am so sorry!" She said as she turned to see the boy, Bay, looking at her in annoyance. Bay was taller than most their age; he had blonde hair and wide eyes.

"Watch where you're going." Bay snapped before walking away. Elsa was shocked. She knew that her brother was rude, but she had never experienced someone like that! She quickly finished walking to her common room and then up the stairs to her bedroom.

She grabbed her hairbrush, quickly pulled it through her hair, then ran back through the castle to where Alice and James were waiting for her outside, ready to explore.

**Please review!**


	6. Exploration

**Thank you to my amazing beta JoMiSm!**

The chill of outside was cold, but didn't bother the trio of first-years. Alice was wearing just a thin, pumpkin orange jacket and muggle jeans with black leather boots that she had stated were 'her Doc Martins' and 'she couldn't live without them.' James was wearing a red coat that was a bit bulkier than needed. Elsa was wearing her black Hogwarts school appointed winter cloak with her white velvet dress on underneath her cloak and black leggings. She was also wearing her pink dragon skin boots which both Alice and James were wary of.

All three had their house scarves on and it clashed against Alice's jacket (but Alice didn't seem to mind).

They walked over the grass that was slightly frozen from the frost. It crunched under their footsteps. Alice skipped ahead of the two and took in the sights of the huge grassy area in front of her. She was oblivious to how much of a child she looked as she skipped.

Elsa and James walked side my side, Elsa's hands in frosty white gloves and James' in his pockets.

The wind started to blow Elsa's blonde pony-tail and the cold chill seeped under her cloak.

"We should explore _inside_." She said.

"I agree." James said and the two went to turn around when Alice's voice rang out.

"If you hurry you'd warm up, now come on!" The two ran to catch up to Alice and got into step with her. Their hurrying only made them even colder.

"Alice, can't we just go inside?" Elsa begged. Alice shook her head and had them continuing on. They trekked on until Hagrid's hut came into their view.

"Lets go visit Hagrid!" James said, excited for the first time during their expedition. Elsa sighed as she followed along with them, feeling like she did when she followed her brother around at home. Alice knew her father wouldn't have approved of this. (Well, actually, her grandfather wouldn't approve.) She didn't know what her father would think.

She knew Scorpius would hate this. He was like a stereotypical pureblood, all the ones she had read about in her dads books. (Not that she was supposed to touch them, but she did anyways. She usually had nothing to do when she was home.)

Soon enough, they were down the grassy hill and at the door of the hut. The place was very small and Elsa knew that it was smaller than the designated House Elf area in her house. Then again, it _was_ the old House Elf area, her father didn't use House Elves. Her grandparents did, though.

James held his fist up and knocked three times on the huge wooden door. Soon enough, it opened to reveal the half-giant, Hagrid.

"'Ello, you three!" he said cheerfully as he opened the door fully, allowing the three students in. He poured them some tea and they all sat down on the couches. No matter what, the three always made time for him.

"Y'know, you three comin' down here reminds me of your family, James," Hagrid said as he looked at the boy.

"How?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, they would come down whenever they could, like you lot do." He stated. They all nodded.

"Did my father come down?" Elsa asked. Hagrids smiling face went solom.

"Your father didn't like me; I doubt he does now." He said. That proved her suspicions. She knew her father wasn't liked very much by anyone in this school. She wondered who else would tell her this type of thing.

"What was their first year like?" James asked as he got the attention away from me.

"Adventure-filled." Hagrid said. "Your dad, 'Arry, saved the philosophers stone, he did." As Hagrid continued to explain Harry Potter's first year in Hogwarts, Elsa looked around. Everything was huge in here so that it would be good for Hagrid. The mugs were almost bigger than her head!

"Come on, Elsa, let's go get lunch!" Alice said. They all said their goodbyes to their friend and walked back outside, starting up the hill.

"I hope our school years are full of adventure." Elsa said with a smile.

"Dad said it wasn't as fun as you'd think it would be." James said.

"Did he elaborate?" Elsa asked as she looked over at him.

"What does 'ilaberate' mean?" asked Alice.

"Elaborate, E-L-A-B-O-R-A-T-E," Elsa spelled it out. "It means 'a careful arrangement of details.'" She recited the definition that she had heard in a book that she'd read once. She had been bored at the time; it was a dictionary. It wasn't like the muggle version, though; it was one that had both muggle and magic words. Candace had shown her a muggle one; it was much less interesting.

"No, he said I was too young to know." James explained. "My cousin Victoire knows, though."

"You have a cousin named Victoire?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Seriously?" Elsa said.

"Yup, it was because my aunt got pregnant during the war. My dad's godfather was named Sirius."

"That would be horrible!" Elsa said. "People saying "Sirius, be serious!"" James started laughing as they walked in the grand doors and up the marble stairs to get to the great hall.

When the three got into the great hall, they realized that they were early for lunch, but they went on grabbing food. Not knowing if it was appropriate or not to sit at another house's table, they grabbed plates with food and mugs with pumpkin juice before going and sitting on the floor by the large windows.

**Please review!**


	7. Ghosts and Broomsticks

**A/N: Thank you to my briliant beta JoMiSm for editing this story and adding things that I have missed!**

"I want you to stand on the right side of your brooms, hold your left hand over the handle." Madam Hooch said as she looked over everyone. The Hufflepuffs had flying lessons with the Ravenclaws. Elsa was in her black Hogwarts robes with her winter cloak. Everyone did as Madam Hooch said, standing on the right side of their brooms. "Now, say up." Everyone started to say 'up.' It came up quickly for Elsa.

Alice had some troubles with it; she couldn't get it to stay up. "Up!" she commanded and it came up and hit her, not hard, then felt down again.

"Keep trying, you're getting there." Elsa encouraged. Finally, Alice got it, and when everyone else had it their professor spoke.

"Now, I want you all to push up and on the count of three hover for a few seconds. One, two, three, go." With varying degrees of success, everyone managed to hover, or at least get a few inches off of the ground.

"You are all doing very well," Madam Hooch said, though by the looks that she was sending the sheepish Alice, everyone had _not_, in fact, done well. "A bit more practice will be required, but we will begin flying in two days."

Elsa's breath hitched. Despite being good at working a broomstick, she wasn't fond of heights. Alice took it on the chin and smiled.

"Class dismissed."

* * *

"Do you like Bay?" was a question that startled Elsa at breakfast the following Monday morning. Elsa looked over at Alice who was staring at her with innocent eyes. Earlier, Elsa had helped her pull her blonde hair into pigtails. Elsa had pulled her hair into a side braid, wisps of her bangs too short to fit into the braid falling into her eyes occasionally.

"I don't have an opinion," Elsa said as she studied the look on her friends face. Alice looked thoughtful. "Why?" Elsa asked.

"Well, he has been awfully rude lately." Alice explained to her. Elsa didn't pay much attention to the Slytherins, so she didn't understand why it bugged Alice.

"Oh?" said Elsa as she pushed her eggs around her plate. She wasn't very hungry. Their first actual flying lesson was in only two days and she wasn't sure if she would be ready. As previously mentioned, she didn't like heights very much.

"Elsa, have you ever had someone hate you?"

"Of course." Elsa said as she stood up. "Come on Alice, we don't want to be late." Alice sighed and stood, following Elsa out of the great hall.

"I hate it when people hate me." Alice continued as they walked. "It makes me feel all icky inside." Elsa nodded her head as Alice continued. They walked through the stone corridors and around corners.

"Elsa?" Alice stopped and looked at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa said as she looked over at Alice.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Alice said thoughtfully. Elsa shrugged as they walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They sat down in their seats. Pretty soon, their professor walked in and started to go over their lesson.

They were learning the knock-back jinx today.

"Now, I will be assigning you partners." Their teacher, Professor Pepper, said. Elsa and Alice sat there quietly and attentively staring up at their teacher.

"Elsa Malfoy and James Potter." She said. Elsa felt torn. She knew she should be sad she wasn't with Alice, but James was also her best friend.

"Alice Longbottom and Bay Scamander." Elsa was then worried. She knew Alice hated Bay for some unknown reason and vice versa but she could not figure out what it was.

"Elsa, ready?" she looked over to see James looking at her. She nodded and followed him over to where he was standing in an empty area of the classroom.

"Ready." Elsa said.

* * *

Elsa felt stupid.

She didn't understand how she'd gotten lost in the school that she had been attending for a month, but she had managed it. She stood in the hallway in the dungeons looking around.

It all looked the same to her.

Everything.

The path to the right was dark and the path to the left was dark too. That is what she got for trying to race James!

She decided that it was no use to make herself more lost and sat down against the wall. The cool stone made her shiver and wish she had brought a sweater. She wasn't wearing any leggings under her skirt so her pale, knobby knees showed when she pulled her knees up to her chest. She quickly put them back out in front of her.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, then looked down again. She felt claustrophobic, as though the school was going to collapse on her body and kill her.

All of the sudden she heard a menacing laugh and Peeves appeared. She watched the ghost fly past her, laughing. He looked in her direction, pointed and laughed again before disappearing through a wall. There went her hope of rescue. Elsa was jealous; she wanted to disappear through walls.

"I'm bored." she said as she pouted. She sighed, pulling out her textbook and looking at it. Being like all other pre-teens, she closed it right away. Idly, she wondered what would happen if a teacher, or Scorpius, found her right now.

Her thoughts were cut short though when she felt eyes on her. Her head whipped around, but she did not see anyone.

"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed eerily.

She heard rustling and looked down. The edge of her skirt rippled in a phantom wind. She grabbed her bag slowly, carefully, than ran whichever way.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

All she heard was the sound of her shoes hitting the stone.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

It bounced off every wall and hit her ears like a ton of bricks.

_THUD! THUD!_

It was loud.

_THUD!_

It hurt.

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

Elsa then regretted not eating at breakfast. Of course, she could have but didn't.

The rhythm of her feet, the pounding of her heart, and her own gasps for air were the only noise. She felt the acid in her stomach churn as she looked around and noticed she wasn't in somewhere that was any more recognizable than before.

But maybe the reason she couldn't recognize anything was because everything was going black.

Upon waking up, Elsa had a huge pain in her head. It was like she was getting hit repeatedly. She didn't actually know why she had this pain or where it was coming from. All that she knew was that it hurt, a lot.

When she opened her eyes she was assaulted with a harsh light. She sat up to see she was in the hospital wing.

Oh dear. That couldn't be good.

She didn't have any time to think before Madame Pomfrey was beside her, helping her lay down again.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Miss Malfoy." She said with a tut as she pulled out her wand and started checking over Elsa.

Elsa shrugged and looked down. "Sorry." she said.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and gave her some medicine before going back into her office. Soon enough, James and Alice walked through the doors of the hospital wing and right over to her. "Blimey, Elsa, how did you get hurt?" James asked as Alice said simultaneously "Where were you in potions?"

"Well..." Elsa trailed off. "I forgot which way to go to get to the classroom. I kind of went down the wrong hallway, ran, then I guess fainted." Elsa felt herself blush at her foolishness.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly as she looked at her friend with big eyes.

"I think. My head hurts, but other than that, I think I'm fine." Elsa explained. She glanced over at the table beside her bed only to see that her hair elastic was on it. She looked down, panicking slightly, and saw that her blonde hair was all around her. She quickly grabbed her elastic and pulled it into a ponytail before her friends saw how long it was. One of the things Elsa was insecure about was how long her hair was. She loved it, but whenever people saw how long it was, they always thought it was too long.

"Maybe you will be able to get out soon." Alice said. She hadn't noticed a thing. James walked over to the office to talk to Madam Pomfrey and left the two girls alone.

**Please Review!**


	8. Falling for the Holidays

**Thank you to the Brilliant JoMiSm for being an amazing Beta! (and putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar...)**

"I'm excited to actually fly!" Alice said with a big grin as she looked around the huge field.

"I am, too." James said with a smile. Elsa trailed behind the pair. She hated heights and was extremely scared of this. What if she fell?

Of course, in the back of her mind she was aware of the fact that Madam Hooch wouldn't allow her to get hurt, but it was still a possibility.

"Hurry up, Elsa!" Alice said as she walked faster. Elsa sighed and caught up with her friends. Her long blond hair was piled on top of her head in a bun and covered with a toque that Candace had given her.

"I'm hurrying." Elsa said as she looked ahead and saw other students lining up with the supplied blooms. They weren't allowed their own, and Elsa wondered if she would _ever_ have her own.

Alice ran ahead to get the three good brooms.

"In muggle books, broom sticks look like ordinary household brooms." James stated.

"I used to read books about muggles. My great-aunt Andromeda would bring them for me." Elsa said as she continued forward.

Soon enough, they were on the field with the other students and Alice had pushed a broom into Elsa's hand. Elsa looked at it as the cold feeling of dread filled her. She didn't say anything, though, and she got into line with everyone else.

"Now, I want you all to do what I taught you two days ago, but go _higher_ this time." Their professor said. Alice nodded excitedly and James had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a seeker like my dad." He said proudly.

Alice smiled but Elsa was too busy trying not to puke from fear.

"Everybody mount your brooms." All the students did as they were told. Elsa knew that this was not going to be good.

"And go!" Immediately, all of the students were flying. Alice was only hovering like the day before, but was happy she got up in the air. James was soaring around; his dad had taught him how to fly his whole life.

Elsa didn't try. She just stood there looking up at her classmates as they flew around the sky above.

"Go up, Miss Malfoy." Madam Hooch commanded. Elsa took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut, before kicking off the ground. Kicking up proved to be the wrong idea, though, when she zoomed from her spot and went higher than everyone else. Her broom stayed level there in the sky like she had been on the ground.

Her eyes were still closed; she was trying to pretend she wasn't floating ten stories in the air.

"Down everyone!" she heard her teacher call from far, far below. She didn't fly down, though; she was too scared. She noticed that her ears were cold; in fact, she was actually cold everywhere. She could feel her hat slipping off her head. Her hands were getting sweaty on the handle of the broom. Her eyes were still closed.

_Don't open your eyes. Don't look down._

"Miss Malfoy, come down!" Madam hooch yelled up at her. Elsa tried, with her eyes closed, to maneuver the broom so that she could fly down. It wasn't working, though.

"I'll go help her, professor." James said as he flew up into the sky and beside Elsa. He had never been that high in the air before, and it was kind of scary. He knew he needed to get over the fear though to help his friend, so he pushed that fear to the back of his mind.

He was soon beside Elsa, looking at the side of her pale face. Her features were soft and her nose slightly upturned and straight. Her eyes were closed and her long, black eyelashes were resting on her cheekbones.

"Elsa, you need to open your eyes to see." James said to her.

"No, thank you." Elsa said in a squeaky voice.

"Elsa, you need to be able to see to get down." James explained. Elsa shook her head.

"I can't." she said.

"Yes, you can." James said slightly more forcefully. Elsa knew it was a lost cause and opened her eyes. She immediately did the wrong thing, though, and looked down. She could see her knuckles were white from holding onto the broom too tightly and she could see everything, so, so far down. The people looked like ants.

"Oh, God." she whispered.

All of the sudden, she fainted and fell.

* * *

She woke up in the infirmary. She was laying on the scratchy hospital bed for her second time that year.

"I hope that this does not become a habit." Elsa looked over to see Madam Pomfry looking at her.

"Sorry." Elsa mumbled.

"You gave everyone quite a fright, especially Mr. Potter." The elderly witch said as she gave Elsa a look. "No more flying until you get a hold of your fears."

"Of course." Elsa said. She was secretly relieved that there was going to be no more flying. She hated it and never _ever _wanted to do it again.

"Elsa!" she heard someone yell. She looked over to see James and Alice run in. Both look scared and relieved at the same time.

"Hi!" Elsa said with a weak smile.

"I am so sorry! If I had known you had a phobia, I wouldn't have forced you to open your eyes!" James said guiltily.

"It isn't your fault." Elsa consoled as she tried to make him feel better. "I should have told you."

"Are we alright?" James asked, worried for the friendship.

"Of course!" Elsa said.

"Group hug!" Alice said, ever her cheerful self, as she pulled her two friends in for a hug.

* * *

By time Christmas had come around, the three hadn't missed any more school. Soon, it was time for them to go home. Since her father worked there, Alice always spent her Christmas there but in his quarters.

James and Elsa were both going home. Elsa watched as Alice sat on the bed in their dorm. Candace, Alicia, and Jo, their roommates, had gone to do something, so they were the only two in there.

"I wish you were staying." Alice said. Elsa nodded as she looked at the window. The frost was inching its way up the pane.

"I wish I was too, but my grandmother wants me home." Elsa explained. Alice nodded.

"My family comes here." Alice said. Elsa didn't know how to respond. She didn't have lots of family. It was her, Scorpius, her father, Grandfather, and Grandmother. Nobody else.

"How many are coming?" Elsa asked. Alice shrugged and grabbed a wrapped package off of the table and handed it to Alice.

"Happy Christmas." She said with a smile.

Elsa, who had her grandmother go buy the present and mail it, pulled it out from under her pillow and handed it to Alice. "Happy Christmas!" Elsa said.

Both girls opened their presents. Elsa got different coloured quills and a book. Alice got a necklace that has her name in handwriting.

"I love it!" they said at the same time. They both laughed and hugged each other before Elsa stood up and got all her last minute things together.

"I'll miss you. But I will see you after the holidays." Elsa said, brightening at the end. Alice nodded and they hugged one last time before Elsa walked out of the room.

Elsa and James sat down together in the compartment that they had gone to Hogwarts in the first time. Both were quiet at first. They weren't used to hanging around each other that much anymore because of different classes. They tried to, and every chance they had they did.

* * *

"So," Elsa said curiously. They all began to eat when the food appeared in front of them. Even though there was not as much food as there was at Hogwarts, Elsa believed it to taste much better.

"So, I must talk to you all." Their father said as he looked around at all of them. Elsa and Scorpius shared a look over the table.

"What is it, father?" Scorpius said. He was the only one with the nerve to speak. Elsa and Leo had hardly ever said a word to their father that they remembered. They didn't know how to speak to him.

"While you all were growing up, I had time to think. You all are young, so I know you wont understand, but when you get as old as me, you will." He started. Elsa didn't like the sound of that.

"What is it, sir?" Scorpius asked.

"Scorpius, only _your_ mother died." Draco stated. There was silence in the room. The fork that held Elsa's food paused halfway up to her mouth; Leo was looking at Draco wondering what he was talking about. Only Scorpius seemed to understand.

"Oh!" he said.

"Oh?" Leo echoed in confusion.

"I see you understand." Draco said, still talking to Scorpius.

"'Oh' what?" Elsa asked as she looked between her father and older brother.

"Now I understand why she was always here." Scorpius said.

"_Who_ was here?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Draco said, ignoring the questions and looking at his eldest child.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know what was happening, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"How do you not understand? Are you two stupid?" Scorpius said coolly.

"Not everyone can be perfect." Elsa snapped as she glared at her brother.

"Just tell us!" Leo said, noticing the obvious tension in the room. Elsa was looking between her brother and father.

"Leo, Elsa: you both were born from someone else." Scorpius said. "So, technically, there is no saying if you are pureblood of not." Elsa personally didn't care if she was pureblood, but the idea of not being one rattled her.

"They are still pureblood." Draco said with a look towards his eldest son. He looked back over at the other two who he had not seen for a long time. He had to admit, they had grown a lot. "Your mother was not able to have any more children, but she wanted more, so we had more." He explained.

"What happened to the other woman?" Scorpius said as he was drawn into the story more.

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Draco said. "She and I have been seeing each other. We are getting married."

**Please Review!**


	9. Announcements

**Thanks to my brilliant Beta JoMiSm**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Married? How long have they been seeing each other? This was all very sudden.

Another thing Elsa was wondering was if this lady was nice. She didn't want her dad dating some wacko. The thing was, though, she didn't know if she was okay with this. He was getting married to someone who was her actual mother. The lady who she had always thought of as her mother, wasn't.

She was shocked to say the least.

Elsa looked up at the charmed ceiling in her bedroom. It was charmed to do whatever she wanted. At the moment, she had it raining. It was odd; most people loved the sun, but Elsa loved the rain. It had a soothing sound and it washed away all of the bad.

She knew that Scorpius didn't care; it was his mother that died and not theirs. This lady coming into their lives didn't affect him at all. Leo, on the other hand, would do whatever he could to please their father, so his reaction was the happiest.

"So… we're gonna have a new mother?" Leo asked after the few seconds of silence.

"Yes." Draco said. He was nervous about the reactions of his children.

"Yay!" Leo said as a huge smile graced his face. Draco was relieved; happiness was what he needed. He knew the idea of having a new mother might scare them.

"I get to keep my bedroom." Scorpius said lazily as he brought a piece of steak up to his mouth.

Draco nodded. "Of course." He said.

"What do we get to call her?" Leo asked. He was on the edge of his seat, staring up at Draco with admiration, as always.

"Well, you can call her Astoria; that is her name. She will say if you can call her mother, or mum." Draco explained. Scorpius looked over at Elsa, who was staring down at her plate. She had heard the name before. Wasn't there an editor for the Daily Profit named Astoria? Astoria Greengrass. She knew that she had heard the last name before. "You all also need to pick out a bedroom." Draco said.

"Is she going to have a baby?" Leo asked.

Draco shook his head. "God no." he said.

"Why, then?" Scorpius said, as he was now interested.

"She has twins, both two years older than you, Scorpius, named Isabella and Emmett."

Elsa abruptly stood up and walked from the room with the eyes of Draco, Scorpius and Leo following her. Elsa couldn't believe it. She was going to have two more older siblings. She wasn't sure if she was excited or not; she wasn't very excited at the moment. She didn't want more siblings. She had too many as it was. She also didn't like that her dad wasn't talking to them, but he was being around someone else. Of course, the lady, Astoria, was her biological mother, but she still didn't like it.

Elsa all of the sudden remembered where she heard the woman's name before. Astoria's son Emmett was in Gryffindor, her daughter Isabella was in Ravenclaw. Emmett was a prefect, Elsa realized, he had told her and Alice to go up to their common rooms once.

She sighed and looked out her bedroom window. It was dark out; she realized it was probably around time for her to start getting ready for bed, but she couldn't do it. Though she knew that she should go to bed, she didn't want to.

Idly, Elsa wondered where her grandfather had gone, and if her grandparents knew of this upcoming marriage. Maybe that was why they weren't at dinner.

She went into her closet and changed into white silk pajama bottoms and a pink long sleeved silk top. She walked out and was startled by the door as it opened, revealing Leo. He closed the door and ran over to her bed.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked him. Leo didn't say anything as he went under the covers on her bed. Elsa rolled her eyes and went under, too. As soon as she was under her little brother rolled onto his side to look at her.

"Elsa, are you unhappy?" he asked her.

Elsa didn't want to worry him. "No." she said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I think having a new mum will be fun." Leo said with a huge, sleepy smile.

"Why?" Elsa asked as she looked over him. Her house elf had flicked the lights off, so the only light being cast on his face was from the fire in her fireplace.

"Because, now we have someone to go shopping with and make us cookies and buy us a cat…." Leo trailed off with a smile on his face.

"A cat? I thought you disliked cats..." Elsa said in confusion as she looked at her brother.

"Well, I do, but that's not the point. We would have someone to love us." Leo said.

"Grandfather and Grandmother love us." Elsa stated as she rolled over.

"It isn't the same, Elsa, it just isn't." Leo said before he drifted off to sleep.

**Please Review!**


	10. Meeting the Girlfriend

**A/N: I would like to thank the brilliant JoMiSm for being my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters JK Rowling has created. **

As Christmas time became even closer, it was time to face the facts: they were going to have to meet their soon-to-be stepmother. So, on Christmas Eve, Draco made plans for Astoria to come over for the afternoon with her children whom he had already met.

"Be on your best behavior." Draco as he looked over his children.

Each was dressed appropriately for the occasion. Scorpius and Leo had on their best dress robes and Elsa had on a sparkling, icy silver dress. "Yes, Father." The three said. Elsa's hair was pulled up into a pony tail, a braid acting as the elastic and secured with magic.

Nobody spoke as they waited. Leo was giddy with excitement, a large smile on his face. Scorpius was indifferent. He didn't care about the fact that there was going to be a new person in their lives. Elsa was nervous; she didn't know how this would affect their lives as they were. She definitely wasn't happy with the way everything was going, but she couldn't help but wonder how the it would change everything.

All of the sudden, the flames in the fireplace turned green and a second later a lady stepped out. She had brown hair, and was overall very pretty. Elsa, both excited and nervous, knew exactly who it was.

"Astoria." Draco said with a smile.

"Hello, Draco." Astoria said with a smile as she walked over and hugged him.

The three children looked at her. It was weird; it was as though she was used to seeing him under the circumstances of meeting his offspring.

"You all must be Draco's children; he has told me so much." Astoria with a smile.

Scorpius smirked and Leo smiled; Elsa kept a straight face.

"This is Scorpius, Elsa and Leo." Draco said as he pointed at each individual child.

"Hello." All three said together as though it was practiced, which it wasn't.

"Hello." Astoria said with a smile. At that, Draco motioned for them to disperse, so they did, though their meeting was rather brief.

Leo grabbed Elsa's wrist when she went to go to her bedroom. "Will you come outside with me, please?" he asked. Elsa nodded and went to grab her outdoor things. She quickly put on pants and a sweater, then her winter cloak and house scarf before meeting her brother at the back manor doors.

"Ready?" she asked him. He nodded and they both went outside, into the snow. Elsa looked up at the sky that was covered with clouds and spitting out perfect white snowflakes.

"Each one looks different. Neither is exactly the same," Elsa explained to her little brother. "like people."

"That's cool." Leo said as he ran into the field of white. Elsa followed him and felt the cold white flakes falling in her blonde hair. She didn't take it out of its pony tail; she didn't care if her hair became frizzy like most girls would.

"Wait for me!" she called to her brother as they ran out into the snow. In no time at all, they started to collect snow to create a snowman. The merry duo rolled the balls as Scorpius came outside.

"Help us!" Leo called joyfully to his older brother. "Come on... Do you want to build a snowman?"

Scorpius didn't want to; it looked like a childish thing, what they were doing...but at the same time, he wanted to so much. Their simple joy in the beauty of the ice around them...It looked like fun, building a snowman. So, he helped. He walked over and started to build it with them. He forgot all his worries about it seeming childish and laughed along with his younger siblings as one of the balls broke in half.

Up in the study window, Draco and Astoria looked out at the three children. "They look so happy." Astoria said with a smile as she watched.

"Yes, they do." Draco said absentmindedly.

"Draco, do you think that they will be okay with Isabella and Emmett living here, too?" Astoria asked her fiancée as she looked at him.

"I believe they will be fine." Draco said.

"What about Elsa?" Astoria asked as she looked at the blonde girl laughing along with her brothers below.

"I think that Elsa will get used to it in time, but at first she won't like it." Draco said slowly. "I don't know her well; I shut them out for so long. I just hope they will forgive me."

"Of course they will." Astoria said with a smile as she hooked her arm through Draco's. Down below in the snow Leo threw a snowball at Elsa and hit her in the back of the head.

"Excuse me," Elsa said as she turned around to look at her little brother who was laughing hysterically. Leo thought his idea to throw a snowball at the back of Elsa's head was hysterical, pure genius. So, when he got snow to the face, he was shocked for a second. He wiped it away to see Elsa smiling at him.

"Snowball fight!" he yelled as he launched snow at Scorpius. Elsa laughed and soon though the three Malfoys were throwing snow at each other at a very high speed. Their gloves were soaked and their hair frozen from the icy wind and the gentle snow falling. The tips of their noses and their cheeky were rosy.

When Leo threw the next snowball, Scorpius ducked and it hit their grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. The smiles fell off of Leo and Elsa's faces as they stared at Lucius. Scorpius, not knowing who was behind him, laughed. "Are you scared I will beat you?" he asked. Leo was frozen so Elsa decided she would inform Scorpius.

"Hello, Grandfather." Elsa said. Scorpius turned around and all the colour faded away from his face as he saw who it was.

"H-hello, Grandfather." He said.

"Hello, children." Lucius said as he wiped the snow off of his black cloak.

"I am so sorry, grandfather!" Leo said as tears shone in his eyes for hitting him. Lucius smiled slightly at his youngest grandson.

"It is alright Leo. Come here." Leo walked forward and Lucius gave the young boy an uncharacteristic hug.

Draco walked across the snow, his cape fluttering over the frozen ground, Astoria following him with her hair blowing around her face. "Father, what are you doing here?" Draco called.

"Am I not allowed to come visit my grandchildren?" Lucius asked his only son.

"Where is mother?" Draco asked again.

"At home, getting ready for tomorrow." Lucius said before his gaze slid over to Astoria. "Hello again, Miss Greengrass."

"Good afternoon, Mr, Malfoy." Astoria said with a small smile.

"Children, time to come inside before you get sick." Draco said. Their fun was over. All three nodded and walked past the adults into the house, leaving them to talk.

**Please Review!**


	11. Christmas has ended

**Thank you to JoMiSm for being my Brilliant Beta!**

When the Christmas season ended, Scorpius and Elsa were heading back to Hogwarts. Getting on the train, Elsa was not only met by James, but also by Alice.

"My dad let me spend the last few days at the Potters." Alice explained with a grin as the trio found a compartment and sat down.

"So, how has your holiday been?" Elsa asked as they got settled in and comfortable.

"Amazing!" Alice said with a huge smile as she talked all about how she got to visit her grandparents. She had also gotten a plant from her father, her very first plant to take care of. Apparently, that was a very good thing.

"I got a broom for when I join the Quidditch team next year." James said proudly. He expected to get onto the team. His father and mother were both on it, so surely he would get on it too.

Elsa nodded and looked out the window. The rest of her break had consisted of helping get everything settled, like unpacking Astoria's things and helping arrange the bedroom for her almost-siblings.

Elsa hadn't met them yet, and she didn't know if she would like them or not. From what she had seen of Astoria (from spying on her), she had Muggle things, like an iPod. It looked like Candace's.

"Anything happen in the pure-blood world?" James asked. Elsa shook her head and felt strands of her blonde hair fall out of her elastic.

"Not anything exciting." Elsa shrugged. She was going to continue when the doors opened and in walked Candace, Alicia and Jo.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Candace asked as she sat down.

"Doesn't matter if you want us too, we are going to anyways." Alicia said cheerfully as she pushed Elsa closer to James so she could sit down on the bench too.

"How was everyone's Christmas?" Alice asked the other three. They started to tell stories of their adventures over the break and Elsa looked out the window, waiting for the train to reach Hogwarts.

* * *

The next day, they had Herbology first. Elsa was not happy but didn't say anything as they walked there. She had on her uniform and winter cloak.

Elsa was walking alone in the corridor. Alice had gone ahead and James didn't have class with them. She heard someone walking behind her, even though her friends were already in their respective classes, and she was curious. She didn't know who it was, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Hey, you!" she heard someone yell. Elsa knew that they were talking to her and she paled slightly; however, she didn't turn around and just kept walking. She didn't want to be late. The professor of Herbology may be her best friend's dad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give her detention.

"Did you not hear me?" the voice yelled again. She kept on going. _Please leave me alone, just leave me alone..._ "Death eater spawn!" the voice spat from behind her.

She ran the rest of the way to the green and got there just before the lesson started.

"Good morning, Miss Malfoy. Thank you for joining us." Professor Longbottom said.

"Sorry." Elsa muttered as she sat down next to Alice. Alice didn't speak as her father explained what they were doing during this lesson. Elsa sighed and looked at the table. It had different plants on it that appeared to be babies.

"What are we doing?" Elsa asked.

"Replanting." Alice said quietly. Soon enough, they were set to work.

Alice was working hard and doing well. Elsa, on the other hand, was trying to not get any dirt on her outfit, which was proving to be a very difficult task. She didn't want to ruin her favorite frost-colored winter cloak.

"Trying not to get dirty, Malfoy?" a voice said. She turned around to see a boy staring at her.

"Yes." She affirmed quietly.

"You aren't doing a very good job. Your family is a _very_ dirty family, after all." He said with a smirk before going back to his work. Elsa looked down. She didn't know how to react, but her heart sank. She knew that her family carried a bad reputation. Alice, who was done with her work, noticed Elsa stopping and picked up where her friend left off.

At the end of the class, the two girls walked out without saying a word. Alice stood by her friend as they walked slowly towards the great hall for their meal.

They ate their soup quietly, until James came and sat a across from them.

"Quidditch tryouts are this afternoon." He said proudly.

"First years never get on the team." Alice said.

"My father did, and I will too." James said with a huge smile. He then looked over at Elsa who was being quieter than usual. "What's wrong, Malf?" he asked. The friendly nickname stung, reminding her of the jeers from earlier. _Trying not to get dirty, Malfoy?_

"Nothing." sighed Elsa as she brought some of the noodle soup up to her mouth.

"That's not a 'nothing' sigh. That's an 'i-am-hiding-something-because-I-am-Elsa-and-I-like-to-hide-things' sigh." Alice said, sounding proud that she had managed to decode the sighs.

"Tell us, Elsa." James pleaded gently as he stared at her.

"Well," Elsa started reluctantly. "I was walking to Herbology and I got called..." Elsa whispered the name. Alice and James both gasped. Tears welled up in Alice's eyes for her friend. That was a horrible thing to be called, and along with 'Mudblood,' it was supposed to be banned from the school.

"We need to tell someone!" Alice said in a panic. She didn't like her best friend being picked on.

"No!" Elsa said. "It is fine. I'm fine."

Alice didn't look convinced but nodded.

"You know, this year has been a drag." James complained. Both girls stared at him in confusion.

"I found it amazing!" Alice said as she stood up.

"I found it brilliant." Elsa said bravely. "Remember, it isn't over yet." Elsa said as she smiled at her friends.

* * *

"It's a jack-in-the-box." explained Candace as she placed it on her bed. The four other girls crowded around it, wondering what it did.

All it appeared to be was a box that had words printed on the side and the picture of a clown head.

"What does it do?" Jo asked as she stared down at it.

"What doesn't it do?" Alicia asked in curiosity.

"Watch," Candace said. "You do this." Candace slowly turned the crank. Some weird music started to come out of it and Elsa had a feeling something was going to jump-scare them.

All of the sudden, without warning, Elsa's suspicion was confirmed and the lid popped up, a clown bouncing out.

"AHHH!" All four girls screamed in unison as they jumped away. Elsa was the first to recover and she walked a bit closer to the object.

"Candace, how many of these do you have?"

**I do not own harry potter in anyway or form**

**Please review!**


	12. Summer filler

**Thank you to my brilliant beta JoMiSm!**

**I do not own anyone from the harry potter films and novels. **

By time the end of the year came, no other interesting things had happened. Elsa, Alice and James were enjoying their last day at their school before summer holidays. They decided to go down to Hagrid's hut.

When they got down there, Hagrid let them in instantly and got all three a cup of tea.

"I'm gonna miss the three of you." Hagrid said, looking at them with a mixture of fondness and sadness. The old softie.

"We are going to miss you, too!" James said. Elsa stood up and walked the few three steps between them, hugging the half-giant.

"We will be back in September. Don't worry!" Elsa said with a large smile.

"And I will be here lots during the summer! Dad works here, remember?" Alice said.

"You can always visit me!" Everyone laughed at James comment.

"I always have hated the summers." Alice mumbled as she and Elsa finished packing their things. Candace, Alicia and Jo had already packed and were down at dinner. Elsa and Alice had eaten quickly then went back to their room.

"Why?" Elsa asked as she folded her robes and placed them in her trunk.

"Well, it always meant I never talked to my friends. Even my friends from Muggle school and I never talk during the summer." Elsa was quiet for a second during Alice's explanation. She then hugged her friend.

"You're silly. I will contact you via owl, of course!" Elsa said with a huge smile.

"Really?" Alice said in surprise.

"Of course. I bet James will, too." The girls finished packing their things happily. Of course, neither of them really thought of what the summer would bring.

**Please Review!**


	13. The Potter & Weasley Clan

**A/N: I would like to thank my amazing beta JoMiSm for not getting mad at me for making this huge chapter. **

**I believe it makes up for the shortness of the other chapter, considering this is the longest chapter I have ever written. **

After two weeks, Elsa was getting annoyed. Have two more people around the house was just irritating. Emmett, the Gryffindor, was one of the most exasperating.

He was tall with dark hair and large muscles. He and Scorpius were always arguing like Slytherins and Gryffindor's tended to do.

Of course, the fact they were everywhere she went was the most annoying thing about it.

At dinner, they would be arguing about the best Quidditch player and later they'd be outside racing to see who was better.

Isabella was a Ravenclaw. At school, she seemed modest. At home, though, Elsa realized she was completely and utterly show-offish. Every few seconds, she was spouting out facts! Elsa had tried to teach Leo how to levitate things when Isabelle'd stepped in and said that she was wrong.

Elsa hated the change. Even Leo was being more annoying because he was either following her everywhere or asking where Isabella was all the time.

Her father was also in their lives more than ever, and every time he saw her arguing with the newcomers, he got mad. Every time anyone did anything, it was somehow her fault. Elsa did not like this, not one bit, especially because half of the time, she had done nothing wrong!

One day, she had enough.

She was sitting in the drawing room, reading her Muggle book that Candace had lent her, when Scorpius ran into the room. He was chasing Leo, who was riding his broom. Granted, it was raining outside, but they were not allowed to ride brooms inside.

"Leo! Get down!" Scorpius yelled.

"No!" Leo yelled back and continued to fly. Elsa tried to ignore them, but all her effort was wasted when she heard a very loud crash.

She looked up to see Leo on the floor, and a antique vase shattered on the ground around him. Elsa didn't know what to say. She just stared in shock. She faintly registered footsteps from the hall before her father and Astoria appeared in the doorway. They'd heard the crash and went to investigate, startled.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he looked around at his three children.

In the time it had taken for Draco to get down there, Scorpius had hidden his broom.

"The vase broke." the Slytherin boy said as he looked over at his father.

"I can see. And who broke it, may I ask?" he asked. Elsa could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Elsa." Scorpius lied easily and instantly.

"No, I didn't!" Elsa gasped as she looked between her father and her brother.

"Elsa… tell me the truth." Said Draco as he stared at his daughter.

"I am telling the truth! I did not break it. I was sitting here and reading!" Elsa was shocked that Draco thought it was her.

"She's lying." Scorpius said. Draco looked between his two children. Astoria stood behind him, assessing the situation. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't want to anger her future husband, so she said nothing.

"Elsa, I am disappointed that you would lie to me." Draco said finally after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not lying!" Elsa said as she stood and looked at her father in horror. She wasn't lying; she hardly ever lied! She only lied when it was completely necessary!

"Go to your room." Draco said in a voice that was filled with authority. Elsa glared at him and ran past and up the stairs. She walked inside her room, grabbed her emergency bag that was filled with stuff just in case she was going somewhere to get away, walked out of her room and closed the door.

She ran down the hallway to the other end opposite to the way whence she had came and went down the old maid staircase. The staircase, in which most manors had, was very old, dusty and had lots of cobwebs.

The stairs ended on the main floor, and opened to a door in the pantry. Elsa squeezed into the small food storage area and slipped out the doors. The kitchen was dark. The house elves had been given the day off, so they were not there.

Elsa ran to the side door, opened it, then closed it quietly when she was out.

The kitchen door went to an old part of the manor grounds. It was an old garden that Narcissa had told Elsa hadn't been used for at least 10 centuries, which was a very long time. Even though it was old and unattended, it was still beautiful. The old rock wall that separated it from the rest of the gardens had ivy growing wild all over it. There was an old tree with an old fashioned wooden swing hanging from one branch. On the far side there was a old gate made of wood that was washed out from all of its hours in the sun and looked worn from spending all of its days in the elements.

Elsa ran to the front of the manor and down the path leading to the road. Her pony tail flew out behind her in a stream of blonde. Her eyes were trained on the spot ahead and soon enough she was there, outside the gates of her home. She started walking down the road that lead away from the manor. It was out of sight before she knew it, and she didn't know what to do.

She had soon gotten tired of walking, considering it was only just ten in the morning, and sat down beside the road with her bag beside her. She had no idea where she was going when she snuck out. She couldn't go back now though, Elsa knew, because people would have realized by then she was gone.

All of the sudden, right before her eyes, a purple double-decker bus appeared.

Elsa was completely shocked. Not often did you see a bus in these colors on the streets. Actually, Elsa did not know if she had ever seen one at all.

The doors opened and between them appeared a boy, just over the age of a teenager, it seemed, with acne on his face and messy black hair.

"All aboard the Knight Bus." He said in a monotone bored voice. After a second, Elsa's brain got control of her legs and she climbed onto the bus with her bag on her shoulder.

She sat down on one of the chairs that was set out, though it seemed to not be set nicely.

On the bus were other people in wizarding robes, so she could only assume that this was a wizarding bus.

"Where to, little lady?" the man/teenager asked Elsa.

"Diagon Ally." Elsa said with a small smile. The man nodded and all of the sudden she heard a voice with no body.

"Hang on tight, we're in for a bumpy ride!" the disembodied voice said before the bus went shooting out of its spot. Elsa had never been on something that fast before, and was holding on to the rail beside her seat for dear life. She thought that she was going to fall out of her seat.

Everything outside the windows flew by in a blur. Elsa was soon starting to get a headache from it. Luckily, it wasn't long before they stopped.

"Here you are, lass." The boy said.

"Thank you." Elsa replied as she climbed out of the bus.

Diagon Ally may have been Wizarding-London's shopping central, but behind it there was something else magical: a village.

It was in that village where James was sitting at his front window, staring out the window in boredom, when he saw something he would have never expected. His friend, Elsa, was walking up the road in the hot sun. Her blonde hair glowed as the rays bounced off of them, though her pony tail sagged, and a bag rested lightly on her shoulder.

James ran to the front door and down the front steps, his younger brother, Albus, watching him from the front window as he reached the blonde girl.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" James said in confusion as he stopped his jog beside his friend. Elsa looked up at him.

"No 'Hello?'" Elsa asked him. James blushed after realizing that he had not, in fact, greeted her properly.

"Sorry; hello, Elsa." James said politely. "Now, why are you here?" He asked, dragging her into the cool house and shutting the door on the blistering heat. The cool air inside of the Potter's house felt nice to Elsa. She'd always preferred the cold. Elsa looked up to see James staring down at her.

"My father was being a prick and I wanted to get away. I understand if you are busy… I can go…" Elsa trailed off. All of the sudden, she heard two voices.

"Don't go…" a male voice said.

"… the only one that comes is John…" a female voice added.

"… And he is boring." Elsa looked behind James to see a small red haired girl and a boy who looked much like how she had seen Harry Potter in the Daily Profit.

James looked embarrassed as he looked over, "Sorry, those are my two younger siblings." He explained.

"I'm Lily, and this is Albus." The little redhead said with a proud smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Elsa." Elsa said as she looked at them with a smile on her usually solumn face.

"James, who's there?" Elsa heard a voice say from the hallway. A moment later, a red haired woman walked into the room. Elsa recognized her as a Weasley, (or, well, as someone who _used_ to be a Weasley).

"Mum, this is my friend from school. Her name is Elsa." said James, looking over at his mum.

"Hello, Elsa, I'm Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Potter said with a smile at the young girl.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Elsa said with a small smile.

"You look very red, dear…" Mrs. Potter said as she looked at Elsa. James looked at her too. It was only then that hit him: she looked slightly different than usual because she was sunburned.

"Elsa, how did you get here...?" James asked, realizing his friend had appeared on the street by herself. He figured out that she'd left without anyone knowing, but his mum didn't need to know that.

"I took the knight bus to Diagon Ally then walked." Elsa explained with a shrug as though she did that a lot.

"Well, lets get something on those burns." Mrs. Potter said as she lead Elsa to the kitchen.

The kitchen was bright and airy, with large windows that faced a back yard. There was a table near sliding glass doors. Mrs. Potter sat Elsa down on a chair. James sat beside her.

"How has you summer been?" he asked her.

"Boring, as usual. Grandmother and Grandfather are in Italy right now so I don't get to go see them for another three weeks." Elsa said with a sigh. James nodded sympathetically. "How has your holiday been?"

"Brilliant! My dad is teaching me seeker techniques so I will get onto the team for sure this year!" James said as a huge smile lit his face.

All the time that the two were talking, Mrs. Potter was making sure every red spot on Elsa's pale skin had a burn removal potion on it.

"Done!" the pleasant redhead announced with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Elsa smiled as she looked up at the woman. She was such a nice lady.

"Anything for my son's best friend." She said before shooing them both off to James' bedroom. She stated that when lunch was ready she would call them both.

Albus and Lily went to follow the two, but they were stopped when Mrs. Potter told them to leave their sibling alone.

James room was covered in Quidditch posters (obviously) and he sat down on his bed, which had a bedspread in the Gryffindor colors.

"So, what should we do?" James asked her. Elsa shrugged as she looked around. "Sorry that it's such a mess… I wasn't expecting company…"

Elsa giggled. "No, I like it." She said with a smile. "The manor is always spectacularly clean, so somewhere not being clean is amazing. Brilliant, actually."

"What about Scorpius' room?" James asked in curiosity.

"We have house-elves that make sure everything is spotless." She explained. James stared at her in amazement. She had people, (well, elves, really) to clean for her?

For the rest of the time that they spent in his room, they cleared a spot on the floor and played the card game Exploding Snap. They chatted about different things and laughed whenever something happened. They also played wizarding chess, in which Elsa beat James every time.

They were half way through their third game when the bedroom door opened and the one and only Harry Potter walked into the room.

"Hello, dad!" James said as he grinned up at his father.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Elsa said politely from her spot on the floor.

"Hello, son." Harry said as he ruffled James' hair. "Hello, Miss Malfoy." He said with a smile at Elsa. His smile reassured her that he did not hate her because of her father.

"Please, call me Elsa." Elsa said with a smile.

"Of course." Harry said. "What are you two doing?" he asked his son.

"We're playing chess! Elsa is bloody brilliant at this game." He said.

"Very good. You must practice lots." He said as he looked over at Elsa.

"I do." Elsa confirmed as she looked down.

There was a pause before Harry added "Well, James, your mum sent me up here to tell you both that lunch is ready." and walking out.

"Shall we go?" James asked as he stood up from the floor. Elsa didn't move, though; she was worried. What if everyone hated her?

"Do I look alright?" Elsa asked, looking up at him, her expression clearly concerned.

"Of course! It is just a simple lunch." James said as he laughed and pulled his scared friend from his bedroom.

Elsa, of course, had never had 'just a simple lunch' and was worried that she would mess something up. She said nothing as they walked, but as soon as they got into the kitchen placed a fake smile, which she had trained to appear, onto her face.

"Hermione, this is Elsa Malfoy." Harry said as he introduced the brown haired woman to the blonde haired girl.

"Hello, Elsa." Hermione said with a smile as he held out her hand.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said shyly as she shook her hand. The brown haired woman seemed nice.

"Where's Ron?" Mrs. Potter asked as she looked around the room, looking for all the world as though she expected the redhead to appear out of nowhere.

"He is just finishing up at the office." Hermione explained as Harry called in all the kids. Soon a red-haired girl and a red-haired boy appeared with Lily and Albus.

"Elsa!" Albus said as he noticed the girl. "These are our cousins, Rose and Hugo!" he said proudly.

"Hello." Elsa said pleasantly as she looked at the two.

"Your hair is pretty." Hugo stated. Elsa giggled.

"It is." She confirmed.

"Everybody sit!" Mrs. Potter said and with a wave of her want, the table became bigger with more chairs.

Everybody sat down, as they were told. Elsa and James helped her with bringing food to the table, then everyone sat down and started to eat.

They had ham and cheese sandwiches, pumpkin juice, fruit, and soup. There was friendly conversing, and though the meal was not five-star as she was used to, Elsa decided that this was the best meal she had ever had.

After they ate, the adults shooed the children into the yard.

James and all of his siblings and cousins (except Lily), decided to play a game of Quidditch. Lily and Elsa, who had both flat out refused to get on brooms, were to be the score keepers.

Lily was silent beside Elsa, trying to build up the nerve to talk to the pretty older girl. It was intimidating-she was one year away from being a _teenager._

"Why don't you fly?" Lily asked Elsa quickly after she had gathered her courage.

"I fell off of by broom." Elsa explained. "Now I don't even like to be in the air." Well, that made sense. "Why don't you?" she asked.

"They all play to win," Lily said. "If I play, I just want to do it for fun." the eight-year-old explained to Elsa. Elsa nodded; that made sense too. They sat down on the green grass to watch. With the sun beating down on them, everyone soon became sweaty. So, _obviously,_ the only thing to fix it was to run through the magic sprinkler set up by Harry.

A little while later, they were all resting in the shade with lemonade. That was, until Ron got there.

He was very tired, and Malfoy was being annoying as usual after Ron had gotten there just a little bit late. He really just wanted some family time and food. Well... until he saw a girl with very familiar blonde hair sitting under the tree with his children and niece and nephews.

"Hello, daddy!" Hugo and Rose said as they ran over and hugged their father.

"Hello." Ron said flatly. That couldn't be who he thought it was, could it?

"Uncle Ron, this is my friend Elsa. Elsa, this is my uncle Ron." James introduced. At that moment, he wished very badly that his father was out there.

He knew that his mum, Aunt Hermione, and dad were all over the war and had forgiven Malfoy, but his uncle had not.

"Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elsa said pleasantly, holding out her hand with a smile.

"Hello." Ron said tightly, ignoring the offered hand, as he looked down at the girl who he now recognized as the despicable Draco Malfoy's daughter. "I'll be inside." He grumbled as he walked off.

"Don't worry about him." Rose said with a big grin, skipping over to the older girl. "He is always grumpy after work."

"Okay…" Elsa said. She was unsure. She did not know whether he hated _her_ specifically or not. He hated her father though, she knew that much for sure.

As they all sat back down under the tree, they heard voices coming through the house.

"Why is she with our children?" they heard a very angry voice yell. All of them tried to ignore it, especially Elsa. James had his back against the tree, Elsa sitting between his legs as she played a game of Exploding Snap.

"She is allowed, Ron!" Mrs. Potters voice could be heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Elsa knew it was about her.

"She is a Malfoy! The _spawn_ of _Malfoy_!" he spat. Elsa tensed up. Nobody looked at her, but she knew if they hadn't thought it to be rude they would be staring.

"She is a child, Ronald!" Hermione's voice could be heard.

"She is probably exactly like him! She is going to brainwash our children!" he yelled.

"Stop being so bloody stupid!" Mrs. Potter and Hermione yelled together.

"I should go." Elsa said quietly, startling the underage eavesdroppers.

"No, Elsa!" Lily said as she stood quickly and hugged the blonde. She'd grown very fond of her older brother's friend. They both didn't want to play Quidditch! Who else would she sit out with?

"Ignore our dad!" Hugo commanded as he hugged Elsa also.

"Don't leave." James agreed as he stood up.

"I should. Thank your mum for lunch, James. Thank you for having me unexpectedly." Elsa said curtly with a small smile towards her friend before turning to the children. "It was nice meeting you all, and hopefully we will meet again before you all come to Hogwarts." She said. She gently pried their arms off of her before disappearing around the front and walking down the road.

Elsa felt horribly guilty. Mr. Weasley said she was a spawn of Malfoy, and by the way she had heard some people talking at school, she knew that was a bad thing. Soon, she sat down on the side of the road, quite a ways away from the Potter house, and wished for the knight bus to appear. Not long after that the purple, double decker bus stopped right in front of her and she climbed on.

"Where to this time?" the boy asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Canterbury, please." Elsa said politely as she sat down on the same chair as before and held on for dear life. The bus sped down the street. She had no clue how it was doing this, but she knew it had to do with magic in some form or another.

When the bus stopped, she said her thanks and got off. She started walking until she found what she was looking for: the house Candace had told her about.

She and Candace weren't the best of friends, but they were still close. Elsa knew that Alice was probably still at Hogwarts with her father, so she knew this was the best place to go. She took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking.

After about a minute, the door opened to reveal Candace.

"Elsa?" she said in confusion.

"Surprise!" Elsa said with a smile. Candace pulled her in by her arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily. Elsa knew that no matter what, Candace would always be happy.

"Well, I was just at James' house, but his uncle wasn't too happy that I was there so I left. I don't want to go back to the manor just yet, so I decided to surprise you!"

Candace squealed and hugged Elsa before telling her to take off her shoes. After that was done, she dragged her into the living room to meet her parents.

"Mum, dad, this is Elsa." she said.

"Hello, dear." Candace's mother said.

"Hello." Elsa said politely.

"May Elsa spend the night?"

"Of course." And with that, Elsa was immediately let into the family. She and Candace made a bed on the floor, and after a dinner of roast beef, Yorkshires, and three different types of vegetables plus mashed potatoes, the girls were stuffed and laid on their beds in the dark.

"You know, we need to hang out more." Candace said before she yawned.

"We do." Elsa agreed as she also yawned. Candace turned on her side to face out the window.

"Elsa, maybe one day, if your dad would allow it, I could come to your house?" Candace asked.

"If Father would allow it, of course you could." Elsa answered as she laid on her side.

Before they had decided to lay in the dark, Elsa had written her father to tell him that she was staying at a friends for the night. She said nothing of what she had done earlier, nor had she said whose house she was at. She knew her father would object right away.

"Can to please describe your house to me?" Candace asked.

"Of course." Elsa said as she stared at the wall. The wall, which was blue, looked grey in the dark. "It looks almost like a medieval castle, with pointed roofs. The gates have the Malfoy crest on them. We have albino peacocks. I don't like them, they always look like they are hatching an evil plan."

Candace giggles. "I need to see them."

"Of course. Anyways, in the back there are huge gardens. My younger brother Leo and I love to go back in them. In the very back, I have my garden. It has a wooden swing, big enough for two, suspended by rope and hanging from a huge tree which holds the tree fort that my grandfather magically build for Scorpius, Leo and I when we were young. The rope of the swing is covered in roses that hang down from the base of the tree house."

"How do they do that?" Candace asked sleepily.

"They are magic." Elsa said simply. "There is one garden, I call it the secret garden like in that Muggle book, has only two places in which you can enter by: the kitchens or the back forest. It looks old, and very pretty. The old stone walls are covered by ivy and there are weeds growing all over, but it looks magical and as if fairies would live there." Elsa said.

She had no clue if Candace was asleep now of not. It turned out, a moment later, that she was awake and she asked about inside.

"Inside is different. You can tell it is haunted by ghosts. The whole west wing has been cut off. We aren't allowed to go back there because of the war. Everything is dark and dreary. I have grown up there, so I am used to it. To everyone else, though, it would be intimidating."

At this point, Elsa again wondered if Candace was asleep. She continued for good measure. "My bedroom has a princess, four poster bed, a huge closet and a vanity mirror. My favorite room, though, isn't my bedroom, it is the library. There are so many books; it is brilliant. If I could, I would spend the rest of my life there."

Without realizing that she was trailing off, Elsa soon fell asleep, her dreams focused on magic gardens, fairies and princesses.

**Please Review!**


End file.
